angels we have heard
by incense-whiskers
Summary: kaldur's smile is a brilliant thing/on reaffirming self-worth/sequel to 'between the great divide'/aqualadxsuperboyxhawks


_disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice – or any of the DC universe, really._

_author's note: A gift to cheshirecat900. it is too easy for some types of people to vanish like wallflowers and for nobody to ever notice their efforts to make the world better._

_summary: kaldur's smile is a brilliant thing/on reaffirming self-worth/sequel to 'between the great divide'/ hawksxaqualadxsuperboy_

* * *

><p>He has seen his Queen soothe and resolve a conflict with exquisite grace and a gentle smile and he has seen the female Hawk lay a hand on her mate's arm or back him into the corner for a quiet conversation. Feathers are smoothed, tempers resolved and the conversation may continue without bloodshed.<p>

He has seen his Queen flay members of the court when they speak out against her King. Her general mild manner vanishes and the water tingles with her magic and the court cowers under her rage. Kaldur'ahm has seen the aftermath of female Thanagarian's wrath in defense of her mate. The Mountain was left unattended by the League for weeks – and the video that Robin hacked proved that there were none more loyal than a mated Thanagarian pair.

(he is envious of the unspoken affection between the two, not unlike what he sees between his King and Queen, Conner and M'Gann – he is lonely)

He remembers the day when the Queen fell ill and how the King of Atlantis had dropped his duties with the League and ignored his court to tend to her until the fever left her, as proper tradition dictated. The husband is the provider and the defender and when the wife is stricken low he must tend to her until she is well, as she would do if their places were reversed; this role reversal mimics the pull and push of the tide, the power that connects the water to the land, equality.

"Kaldur?" Conner calls. "You've got a visitor." Kaldur is vaguely surprised, he does not get visitors or spontaneous drop in from friends like the others. But he sets down his book on the low table and leaves the large room that Robin has labelled as the 'family room'. Expecting perhaps someone from the League – paperwork to research for another assignment, a briefing for a larger case that the League themselves are working on, he is not expecting the male Hawk. He stands tall, wings folded neatly back and the Nth metal hanging loosely from his hip. The mask narrows his nose and his mouth is curved in a loose frown.

"Hello?" Kaldur asks. Conner watches warily from the opposite side of the room, prepared to assist if need. The Thanagarian nods and jerks towards the Zeta-Beam transporter.

"I need to see you for a moment," he says. "It won't take long." Flabbergasted, Kaldur nods and follows the larger male into the transporter.

Conner eyes the clock with a small frown.

The Atlantean is not familiar with the corridors of the Watch-Tower and finds himself lost quite quickly. He feels a little queasy looking out at nothing but stars and space. The other male moves steadily through the halls and the other inhabitants look curiously at Kaldur and nod respectfully at the other hero. The smell hits his nose first, the stench of antiseptic and bleach outweighs the somewhat raw odour of recycled air.

The male enters first, trilling softly in what must be his native tongue. He fills the entirety of the door. The female trills back. Her mask sits on the bedside table, a large crack running down the left side from temple to jaw. On her face she wears a spare domino mask – much like the one Robin wears. Both of the Hawks are pale, their skin is similar to the milk the Flash drinks daily to keep his bones firm, so the bruises she wears are a startling contrast.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, eyeing his splinted wrist.

"I am well," he replies. He is nervous, he should not be here in the presence of this tender time between mates. "Red Tornado has thinks I will no longer need it by this time next week. I have been following his instructions on the matter." She nods in agreement, the male hums deep in his chest.

"That is wise," he says. "To follow the instructions of your healer, no matter how difficult it may be." He eyes the IV distrustfully, and fiddles with the pillow folded neatly over his mates feet. She speaks to him with a smile, a happy one and the words are filled with chirps and low rolling sounds.

"We wanted to thank you," she says as she turns to him. "You did a good thing and we have not forgotten."

"Males of your calibre," the other Thanagarian notes with a rumble. "Are difficult to find."

Kaldur is speechless.

(oh yes, he is respected of his King and his team in the lonely Mountain but unlike the others, it is not the Atlantean way to seek out accolades – too easily it becomes pride, their sunken city reflects that)

"Not many remain behind with us when Batman leaves us to hold the line," she explains with a tilted head. Behind the mask her eyes are narrowed in calculation. "While the others fled to evacuate and distract the enemy, you stood your ground against them."

"You protected the others," the male states, lips pressed together. "At the knowledge of your impending demise you stayed. You fought back-to-back with me. You defended Shayara when I could not. This is no small thing." She nods.

"Batman trusts us to stay behind," she tells the stunned young Atlantean. "Superman and the others are iconic figures, they are needed to control the refugees and draw attention. Katar and I are to guard their flank – we are Batman's left hand. You have proven yourself to him Kaldur'ahm – while the others may not acknowledge what you did -" (here Katar mutters something about foolish Atlantean propriety) "It does not change the fact that it was seen and respected."

"When all else fails and the outcome is bleak Kaldur'ahm, you will be counted upon as one of those who will stem the tide. This is an honorable thing, a good thing. You are important." Shayara's words are carefully chosen and he feels his shoulders straightening. Too often he feels like a stopgap, a temporary measure. He knows the team will function without him, they prove it more and more each day and when the day comes it will hurt.

"You are not forgotten," Katar says quietly, mask eyes pinning him. "You are seen and heard."

(the thanagarians see the quiet atlantean boy and ache at what the others miss)

"It is late," Shayara eyes the clock. "The medics will be in soon to change my dressings." Kartar shifts irritably, a scowl on his face. He is unhappy with leaving his mate alone with others, unhappy with being unable to fix this. His fingers twitch as he straightens her blanket, traces rough fingers along the heavy bruising of her face – where her mask had shattered.

"Take the hatchling home Katar, it is late and they will be missing him," (an 'or else" is heard in her voice) "Can you bring some Tamarian oysters? I'm hungry." His voice is soft and low, their faces close together. Kaldur looks away.

"I will not be long," he vows. "And I'll bring that sauce you like."

_(he remembers his Queen guiding him through the heavy tomes in the library, attending his coming-of-age ceremony and sitting in the spot reserved for the Matriarch of the House and her brilliant smile when he first returned from land; he can see Shayara explaining xenophobia and why it is, her snarl when Kaldur is struck from behind, her quiet approval when he asks questions from the League)_

_(he tries to identify love like he sees between his King and Queen and the Thanagarian couple and he finds it difficult to find but he knows that it must be out there, somewhere)_

* * *

><p>They arrive back in the Mountain. Katar turns to him.<p>

"You are seen," he says quietly as the others begin to run over. "Do not forget."

_You saved my mate, _his words say. _I will never forget._

In his hands he cradles a bag with a strange dish and an even stranger bottle of sauce. Katar nods his farewells and disappears in the bright glow of the Zeta-Beam.

"Where have you been?" Kid Flash demands. "We've been waiting for ages."

Kaldur blinks in confusion.

"He wants to watch old horror movies," Conner steps up to explain. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Thank you Conner," he replies with a smile that feels so much lighter than it was a couple of hours ago. "That was very kind." Superboy shrugs and they all herd into the family room where the others are waiting.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." the clone says quietly, a small flush in his cheeks.

(kaldur's smile is a brilliant thing)


End file.
